paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
A Thousand Waves Of Gulit
Characters: Kasey Ryder Chase Rocky Zuma Marshall Skye Thunder ' ' Story: ' Kasey is In a Thunderstorm lying down on the grass Crying, while she is Covered in Blood. " Why did I have to do this " Said Kasey as she Talked to herself and Cried. " I'm ... I'm a Monster " As Kasey cried and Regret everything she had the flash back of what happened and all the screams she heard. * * * * '" NO! " " I'm Sorry!" ' '" Please Don't!" ' '( Kasey Can Even Hear Crying ) ... Kasey keeps Crying as she hears all the begging before she killed Ryder. " I'm so so so sorry Ryder ... I didn't mean to " said Kasey as she cries looking up at the sky ... " I didn't mean to ... I was just upset " Zuma, Chase, Rocky, Marshall, and Skye walks up to Kasey with Mad looks on their Faces. " Pups I'm so sorry ... I didn't mean it ... I just " said Kasey talking while she cries and begging for Forgiveness " NO! " Yelled Chase, " we are not forgiving you ! " " Yeah ! Because you Killed Ryder !! " Yelled Marshall .. " and because of you, we have no leader !!! " Said Zuma very Angry ... And Skye said in anger " Ryder was only a 10 year old Boy, What did he ever do to you to deserve this !?!!? " " I don't know why ... I was just angry for some reason " said Kasey as she cried still lying down on the grass. All the pups starts yelling at Kasey all at once in Anger, Kasey formed more tears in her eyes " I just want all of this to end " Whipered Kasey as she also Cried, " Ryder ... If your hearing me ... I just want to say that I'm very sorry .... I really didn't mean to kill you ... I loved you very much, I was just very stressed out " cried and whispered Kasey ... " Just take me out of my misery ... Please, I can't take this anymore. Kasey Cried and laying down on the Grass still in the rain and during the Thunder storm as the rest of the pups starts walking away. And a few seconds later Thunder come walking up " What do you want Thunder " said Kasey slightly crying and looking up at Thunder. " Just be glad when your judgement day comes ... And hope that it's good" said Thunder before he walks away. Kasey Sighs and Sniffles before she sits up and thinks about what Thunder and The rest of the pups said. * * * * " No We're Not Forgiving You! " " Because You Killed Ryder! " " Because Of You We Have No Leader! " '" Ryder was Only a 10 Year Old Boy, What Did He Ever Do To Deserve This !? " ' '" Just Be Glad When Your Judgment Day Comes ... And Hope That it's Good " ' "My judgement wasn't good" Said Kasey as she Sniffled. Kasey laied still for a while thinking ... "The PAW Patrol hates me now ... Just because of my anger out burst" Kasey sniffled a Couple times" ... "Kasey" "Uh?" Kasey looked up to see Ryder's ghost spirit. Kasey gasped and jumped up to her Paws .. she then formed tears in her eyes "Ryder...I'm Soooo Sorry" said Kasey as she sobbed looking at Ryder, "I didn't mean to...I'm Super sorry" "Hey...it's...Okay" Said Ryder looking down at his Pup "I know you didn't mean to" "No ..." Said Kasey pausing for a second. "At first...I did it on purpose...because I was mad at you..." Said Kasey looking at Ryder in his Ghostly eye "I just want all of this to end Ryder...please take me out of my misery...I can't take this anymore" said Kasey sobbing and looking at Ryder. W.I.P Category:Creepy Stories That Kasey Is In